


Watch What Happens

by WorriedWarrior_Izzy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, matchmaking Jefferson, no-magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedWarrior_Izzy/pseuds/WorriedWarrior_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Watch What Happens<br/>A Rumbelle Secret Santa story staring Matchmaking Jefferson, a first date, a bouquet of wilted flowers and a night on a bench at a train station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch What Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecompletebookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful and amazing @thecompletebookworm! I had a great time being your Santa and hope you’ll like your gifts!

**Watch What Happens-**

**or how to make wilted flowers a symbol of true love**

_¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸_  


_Let someone start believing in you, let him hold out his hand_  
Let him touch you and watch what happens  
One someone who can look in your eyes, and see into your heart  
Let him find you and watch what happens

(Frank Sinatra – Watch what happens)

****

_¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸_  


Adrian tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes straying to the watch on his left hand once again. He needn't have though. At that exact moment, the large pendulum hanging at the front of the Station swung to the side triggering the loud, eerie chimes of the bells that filled the air with vibrations. The metal gears grounding together inside echoing hollow from the old stone walls. _6 o'clock_ , Adrian thought, glancing at the bouquet of lilac and hydrangea sitting beside him. He imagined her laughing at it, then thanking him for remembering her favourite flowers.

A few people were present on the platform standing in-between the stone pillars. Above them arched the high vaulted ceiling which concealed little more than spider webs and some brightly-coloured graffiti. They were waiting, just as he was. His eyes caught site of a few minors stumbling about, laughing. He didn’t notice any bottles so they probably weren’t responsible for the atrociously coloured slurs. He wondered idly how long it would take the groundskeepers to have the paint removed. They weren’t the youngest nor brightest he knew. Probably would have to send for someone to paint it over.

Suddenly, a loud whistle startled him. Adrian felt himself smile and he swept a strand of hair off his face as he pushed himself up to stand. He watched the train roll its way into the station as his anxiety built up. He turned around and bent down to pick up the flowers. Finally, the train pulled to a stop. Adrian watched the line of people filing off the train, waiting to see the familiar face of the girl he had come to love so fully.

Two tickets for a musical in town. An offhanded comment about how their outfits matched anyways. Sometime he would have to thank Jefferson for that. The tailor had practically talked them both into going together. He hadn’t even know the small brunette that personally then. He knew her name, that she was working on her doctorate and that her laugh was pleasant and her smile always sincere. Being frequent costumers at the same shop and having a chair on her university’s board offered some insight. He couldn’t remember what the musical had been about. What he could remember was how easily they had slipped into conversation. How beautifully her eyes had lit up. And how familiar and refreshing the light bantering had felt. He had known her as a beautiful and intelligent young woman. It was a pleasant discovery to find a sharp mind and witty tongue in his company as well. At the end of the night both of them desired to meet again.

 _Belle, Belle, where are you?_ he thought, as he searched the crowd.

Time seemed to stretch as he watched each person seem to find their awaiting family, breaking into huge smiles and chatting lightly as they headed for their homes.

_Where are you?_

He dropped his hand, holding the flowers to his side as he eased someone aside with his cane. He pushed his way through the other tarvelers, and began combing the platform

looking for her.

Finally, he spotted her curly brown hair. He all but ran to her, grabbing hold of her hand, spinning her around.

"Belle," he began.-then stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head with a smile. "It's alright." She turned back around to face

her friends, leaving Adrian to wonder...where was Belle?

Soon enough, Adrian was the only one standing at the empty platform. And he was sure it was empty too. He had certainly walked back and forth along the length of the area

counting his steps enough times. He slowly walked back to the bench in somewhat of a daze, laying the flowers down gently before he took a seat. He sighed loudly, and heard himself repeated in the echo off the sandstone walls around him as he ran his hands through his hair. He shook his head, and lay back slightly against the back of the bench, tacking pressure off his ankle, closing his eyes. The old scar tissue was acting up with the damp, cold weather they’d had over the last days.

"Sir," he heard a voice say gruffly, "there ain't no train coming this way no more." It seemed like a rough man trying to speak politely. Judging from the accent it must have been one of the Barlow’s and not a homeless train enthusiast. Sometime back he had briefly spoken with the Barlow’s when his gloves had been missing after a trip. Simple but content, open, honest people, Englishmen from Lancashire, married, one of them (Charlie? Charles? He couldn’t remember.) wrote books for children.

Adrian opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm waiting for someone," he said simply.

"A girl I suppose," Barlow returned. Adrian nodded, tilting his head towards  the flowers.

"Well mister, I just thought I'd let you know. Last train came by an hour ago. She ain't gonna be comin."

Adrian nodded. "I think I'll wait anyways. Do you know when the next train comes in Mr Barlow?"

"No sir."

After the keeper saw that Adrian had no intention to leave, he chuckled. "Young love," the man murmured wisely with a smile, and for a moment, Adrian thought the voice

sounded oddly similar to Jefferson’s. By the time he whipped his head around though, the man was gone. Adrian shook his head. He was getting too tired, imagining things. Surely a rough lower-class English accent couldn’t be compared to the estuary melodics of the tailor.

He stretched out a bit and made himself comfortable, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket, setting it aside.

He had said he would wait for her, and he would. She would come, he knew. Maybe she had just missed the train and took the next one.

He yawned, shifting into a more comfortable situation, while making sure the bouquet of flowers remained safe.

Minutes passed, turning easily into hours. Adrian ran a hand over his face trying to wipe the sleep off him. He rolled his neck in a circle, hearing the relieving tired cracks and tried to stifle another yawn. And as sleep began to overtake him, it amazed him that although he seriously wondered where she was and why she wasn't there, he knew that she would be there the next day. He would see her again, smiling at him, teasing him, laughing with him and just being with him. How he knew, he couldn't tell. Thinking about her made him smile. He laid himself back on the bench, tucking his neatly folded jacket behind his head as a pillow, keeping the flowers underneath the bench for protection and closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Oh what she did to him, what she had done from the start. _Entranced me with her everything_ , he though falling back into the memories. He had stood beside the fireplace, gently brushing the black satin box in his hands _._

_Nothing grand, just a little something he couldn’t walk past having pictured it on her. When he looked up, she was in front of him, smiling gently, smoothing over the skirt of her dark green cocktail dress._

_He couldn't help it. His own lips curved into a small smile as well._

_"You look beautiful."_

_Her smile grew. He took her small hands in his, leading her to the nearby mirror in her small living room. His long elegant fingers worked to push her hair to the side as she looked at him wondrously._

_He pulled the box out of his pocket._

_She gasped._

_“I was promised an evening out and Sinatra- not a proposal?” she quipped a bit uncertain. He lovely voice slightly wobbling._

_Stepping behind her, he took the silver necklace into his hands, carefully putting it around her neck so that the small gem attached shone in the light._

_“Is nae a ring. Just something that made me think of you. “he said softly._

_She watched the mirror, mesmerized. He watched her in the mirror, a warm glow settling in his stomach._

_“It’s lovely” she said breathily._

_“Just like you dearest. Shall we go?”_

 

Dinner had been a pleasant affair that night. He remembered getting lost in the golden shimmer the candle light put into her hair. Remembered their laughter, easy and prickling like the first taste of good champagne. It was the best dinner he’d had in ages and the evening had gotten even better...

_¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸_  


_“Why Sinatra?” Belle asked, taking another sip of the lovely Burgundy wine._

_She was enjoying herself- who would have thought that a night out with Gold – well a second night out with him- could be this nice? Meeting for coffee and chatting at Jefferson’s was one thing but this – this passed as a date. He had been genuinely interested in her majors and the struggles on her way to achieving a doctorate degree. His insight into the judicial aspects as a -member of the board at Thomas College, Maine, her old college, had been very interesting. Hearing him talk passionately about wood carvings and antique dealings in his low rumbling baritone was wonderful and did quite pleasantly make her forget about due dates and protocols. He was a well-read, sophisticated gentleman and a witty if sarcastic conversationalist. Tempting, captivating. She might have to thank Jefferson for the stroke of genius when proposing that he go to the musical with her._

_“Not because of the godfather, certainly?” she added._

_There was a smile in those warm brown eyes across from her._

_“Anything for my godfather? No – I shouldn’t think so. Its rumours anyways.” he paused. ”Above all –I’d say his work ethic. His vocal genius. The dedication to the lyrics and it’s delivery. You can practically feel the emotion in the music. Listen to the album My way if you have the chance. Truly amazing. Although the man himself was a right prick if you excuse the language. “he answered._

_“You know his music well then? Have you ever gone to a concert?”_

_“I’ve never seen him live and am not planning on it really. Someone-dear to me-would have loved to do so though.”He paused there, regret laced into the soft baritone._

_“How comes a lovely, intelligent young woman like you has not taken flight at the prospect of spending the evening with the pawnbroker?”_

_It was an obvious diversion but Belle didn’t want to upset the mood – Adrian’s eyes had closed up and guarded-almost sad. There would be another time for this mystery to be solved._

_Playing with the gem on her necklace Belle was silent for a moment, putting a good deal of thought into her answer._

_“There’s nothing to run from. So far I had a wonderful evening out with a perfect, entertaining and very interesting gentleman who so happens to run a pawnshop and could tell me the history of the briolette cut of the gem around my neck as well as quote from a piece of literature that has been in the stores for a bit under 5 months. Yet he has made no efforts to flee the presence of the doctoral student going on about the obstacles of attending a private college. He hasn’t even made a comment about her black humour nor her cutting remarks.”_

_“I’m quite enjoying the word play- you could consider it verbal foreplay.” he retorted, which had her chuckling._

_His gaze was still guarded but the rest of the man was back in familiar, almost playful, pose and quipping._

_“Oh the things you say Mr. Gold. I’d advice to keep it verbal till after the second date.” she almost purred._

_“May I ask you something?”she continued. “What is your favourite colour?”_

_“Really?  That’s the best you can come up with?” he teased good naturedly, leaning a bit forward over the table. Rich brown eyes focused on her._

_Belle inhaled sharply, if he leaned over just a tiny bit more, he would be able to brush his lips to hers and she found herself wanting that very much._

_“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly. “I really want to know.”_

_“Blue.  And yours?”_

_“Brown. Chocolate brown.  Deep. Dark. Chocolate brown.”_

_“Brown?  Why brown? You look a little flushed dearest.” he asked, curiosity and something else entirely gleaming in his gaze that lit sparks in her belly._

_“Perhaps someday I’ll tell you.” Belle whispered. She was having trouble concentrating on their playful banter, raising her hand, thrusting it into his hair, pulling his lips closer to hers._

_They tasted heavenly and the kiss was amazing._

_If only..._

..someonecould stop that horn to make it perfect.

Startled, blue eyes snapped open, looking around disorientated.

 _Train, right. Fell asleep. Glad Rubes didn’t notice I dozed off. Time to get going._ Belle stepped off the train, turning around afterwards to lift her bags off. She eased her trunks onto the ground and moved to the side, leaning on her toes immediately to try and spot Adrian’s shoulder length hair and rich brown eyes she so loved.

"Keep in touch Belle!" Ruby called as she stepped onto the platform after her, spotting her grandmother.

"What?" Belle returned, still looking around. "Oh, definitely Rubes," she smiled, turning to give her a brief hug. "Hey, have you seen Adrian?"

The two had met over one of her breaks, and had gotten along surprisingly well.

Ruby shook her head and looked around with her.

"Alright then..." Belle shrugged and smiled. "Well I guess this is it for now."

She nodded. "I'll see you soon!" Ruby called back as she wheeled her trunk towards her family while Belle pulled her own trunk forwards through the crowd.

Systematically, she worked her way from the back of the platform towards the front, yawning despite the fact that it was well into the morning, toying with the gem on her necklace.

"Whoa!" she called, narrowly avoiding a child sprinting across her path. She veered to the right, and stopped herself barely in time before bumping into a man sleeping on the bench.

 

Belle rolled her eyes. _Sleeping? Seriously? In noise like this?_ He didn't look too scruffy, he dressed rather nicely actually, so Belle wasn't really sure what he was doing there. She couldn't actually see his face, which was hidden by his coat.

"He’s been here all night," a gruff voice said, "waitin’ for a lady he said. You the lady?"

Belle looked at the old man holding the broom from the corner of her eyes. "I don't think so sir."

The man shrugged. "I ain't no sir. Anyways, I hope she comes," he murmured before wandering off towards some storage room.

She shook her head in disbelief and was about to continue her search for Adrian when something caught her eye. It was a flash of gold. A gold handle – belonging to a rather familiar looking cane. She narrowed her eyes and leaned down, carefully pulling the coat away from the man's face. The man twitched, and Belle laughed. She let go of her trunks and bit her lip, and idea coming to mind.

"Oh, Adrian dear," she said from above, "Baby!" She stifled a laugh and brought her hands to his cheeks, pinching them lightly.

Adrian's eyes flew open, sitting up straight. "Yes!" he responded automatically, "She's coming back I swear I know she will I..."

Belle laughed out loud, holding out her hands for Adrian to grab as he balanced himself to keep from falling because of his abrupt shift in posture. She wrapped her

fingers around his and pulled him up fully.

"What are you doing sleeping here?" she said, still laughing as she shook her head.

Adrian pretended to be upset, but as Belle laughed even harder, he broke out into one of his small smile as well. "Waiting for you," he said, rolling his eyes as Belle beamed.

"Which reminds me..." He bend down and picked up the bouquet of flowers, frowning as he looked at it.

"Wilted flowers," mused Belle, "every girl's dreams." But she took them gratefully anyways, and held them protectively in front of her.

"Well they weren't wilted yesterday," Adrian explained.

"I know," Belle interrupted.

"Which reminds me again," Adrian frowned. "Where were you last night? I was here and the train came but you weren't on it. I was - scared you weren't coming."

Belle narrowed her eyes "Oh no. You needn’t...."

Adrian pulled her down to take a seat with him. "No, but I _was_ worried. And my poor flowers suffered because of it. Along with my back."

Belle leaned into him, grinning wickedly. "And what if I promise a massage for you later...tonight?"

Adrian smirked. "Then I guess I could deal with it, dearest.”

Belle laughed. "Okay, okay, so what's this about coming yesterday."

"In your e-mail you said you'd be back..."

"Yes, but the day before my last exam got rescheduled. I wrote to

Jeff at that time, so I told him to tell you I'd be coming on the next train the next morning. Didn't he mention it to you?"

Adrian shook his head. "No..."

"So let me get this straight." Belle felt the corners of her lips twitch. "You came here at 6, found that I wasn't here, and decided to..."

"...sit here like a fool waiting for you, spending the night at a train station sleeping on a bench? Yes, pretty much."

Belle shook her head and snuck her arms around him, burying herself into him.

A smile tugging at her mouth. "Aw, you're so cute."

"Cute wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Cute..makes me sound...like..like.."

"Like such a cutie?" Belle said looking up at him through her lashes, blinking

Adrian sighed. "Yes, yes, whatever you say. I've gone mad."

"Sometimes..." Belle laughed," like when you decide to bunk on a bench, I think so too. In a good way though!"

Adrian shook his head. He took her hands and unravelled them from around his and wrapped his own arms around her instead.

"Well, as someone once said. There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. You, Belle, are my reason."

"You're my reason too Adrian," she said snuggling into him. "And this just proves my point."

"What point?"

"That you're cute of course. Oh, and sort of sappy too. Who would have thought?"

Adrian mocked a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

Belle pretended to ponder. "How about...take me home, feed me lunch, and then love me forever and ever?" She smiled at him.

Adrian rolled his eyes at her but helped her up nonetheless. "I'm in for it. But what about me?"

Belle laughed. „I can promise to love you forever and ever? And back rubs!"

Adrian hung his arm around her shoulders and picked up her trunk with the other hand.

"I guess that'll do."

Belle rested her head on his shoulders, and snuck her arm around his waist once again.

"So no more exams?" he murmured.

"Well...there is this one course...it sounds pretty interesting and all..."

Adrian groaned.

"Kidding!" Belle laughed. "No more. Just you and me from now on."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I could take another night on the bench."

Belle shrugged casually, loving the feeling of his arm around her shoulders.

Although it was a little bit heavy since his cane was being carried alongside her bag- in any way she didn’t mind.

"Hey, look on the bright side...it's another story for our grandchildren one day." Belle blushed even as the words left her mouth.

She looked at him, worried. They had never really discussed...

"Grandchildren," he murmured, knowing that she was awaiting his reaction. He would never admit that the idea had crossed his mind a few times recently. Or maybe more than a few. He played out the seconds, looking at her through the corner of his eyes. She was nervous. Revenge was nice.

"I like the idea of that," he whispered. He felt her sigh of relief. "Although Belle," he turned to look at her seriously. "I think we have _more than enough_ stories to last for our future grandchildren. There might even be some new ones for our great grandchildren."

Belle chuckled. "What's so bad in that?"

"Nothing. Just promise me something Belle?"

She noticed the sudden seriousness in his voice. "Okay..." she said slowly, worried.

"Anything."

"Never speak the word grandchildren in front of Jefferson," he said gravely.

Belle laughed out loud, and nudged Adrian in the ribs but he only looked at her

"Fine, fine," she sighed. "I promise. Now back to the home, lunch and loving my

forever thing? Let's get on that shall we?"

 

 

 _¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸_ _fin_ _¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸_


End file.
